Hurt
by Annoymoushope
Summary: Hurt. Exactly what the story is supposed to be. It's what going on in my life, just edited, exaggerated and in 'Austin&Ally' situation. It's gonna be a sad story, so get prepared. Rated T&M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Why? I have been asking myself that question in… forever? I'm Ally, and this is the story of what's happening in my life. It wouldn't make sense to start talking bout it from now, the present, you won't get it, nobody will. So let's start from… when I first talk to him.

.

It was the 11th grade. He was in 2 of my classes before, but we never talked much for there was no reason to. "Hey, I dropped my eraser, could you help me pick it up? It's under your chair." That's bout it.

But this time, the sitting chart made him sit next to me; our class seatings were in pairs.

"Hi, my name is Austin."

"I know, my name is Ally."

This, is how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2: Every Single Day

**CHAPTER 2**

Our school was special. Instead of you going to the teachers' classroom, the teachers go to yours. Means, I was stuck with sitting next to Austin for the whole day except for PE and lunch. I was kinda afraid to be honest, I wonder how my that year would be, sitting beside him and all. It basically means that his attitude towards me determines how much I would enjoy it.

I was lucky. He's nice and friendly and most of the time… a meanie. A MEANIE. Every. Single. Day. He would come to school a few minutes after me, and you will always find me arranging my bag, or reading. As our class is air-conditioned, I would always be seen with a jacket around. And by a jacket I mean a hoodie. Every single day, he would come, notice that I was not paying attention to him, pull my hood over my head and pin my head down the table with his arm. EVERY SINGLE DAY. It was kinda fun I'll admit. It shows that he was making an effort to strengthen our relationship with little things.

He would annoy me, singing songs, that were clearly out of tune, loudly, but not enough to let the teacher hear. So he gets away with it. EVERY SINGLE DAY.

When he gets a careless mistake, I would giggle, so softly that only he was able to see, showing that I knew bout his silly mistakes. BUT WHEN I MAKE A MISTAKE, "OH MY GOSH, ALLY! HOW CARELESS CAN YOU BE! HOW CAN YOU GET THIS WRONG!" and let the _whole_ class know. It's kinda annoying. Though, it's those little things that makes the memories worthwhile.

There are other situations, like when we quarrel, people call us 'cute'. Though we were lucky our teacher is an awesome person, by awesome I mean totally embarrassing me!

Whenever we quarrel, our volume gets higher by the second, and normally, that's when the teacher scolds you, followed by a lecture for a whole 30 minutes. BUT, " Austin and Ally, it hurts to break up your _lovey-dovey moment_, but we need to go through this. So if you wouldn't mind…"

"Ooooo…"

And that's when I would normally blush like mad and look away…

I don't know bout Austin, but I believe that he have the same reaction as me.

On to the nice part.

…

…

No.

Just no.

Though there were quite a few moments when he was nice and all, but no.

I will never admit…

Cause whenever I think bout him and his nice side…

I blush.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Sundays

**CHAPTER 3**

Through those little bonding we had during lesson time, we became really close. So close that I would actually ask for his contact number. He gave me his address too. And that's when I found out… I don't even need 5 minutes to get to his house by foot. BY FOOT. It was kind of scary, but a fairytale dream every girl would want.

And so… that's when all the real hanging out comes in. He would invite me to church, cause normally, I'm not that much of a believer in those, my quote was 'I would rather believe in myself, at least I know that scientifically, I can prove that I'm real, I'm a real person.' That quote actually made people believe in me, that I can do something.

I was not much of a sporty person, so I don't go to any competitions at all. And what were people who had never experience the thrill of winning? Losers. Losers don't go anywhere. They just stay at home, watching tv or looking at people on Facebook and Twitter posting 'Going out with my besties! See ya!' or something like that.

What bout me? I'm the loser here. And what was Austin? The popular dude who _can_ win the heart of so many girls. Why? He's kind. Everybody knows that. And girls like nice boys who can be a little mischievous sometimes. No no, not those assholes who go around trying to stick their face on any girl's face.

So why would Austin Moon, a sports athletic, want to hang out with Ally Dawson, a sports loser? Even I don't know why. Some part of me said, 'Why care bout that? At least he's hanging out with you, and that's all that matters right?' You know, she's kinda right.

Apparently, church wasn't all that bad. People there were nice, they greeted me with warm smiles, even though I knew none of them. They made me feel… home. I haven't felt that in a while. Ever since my parents died. My relatives _hate_ _me_. They didn't even show up at the funeral. Now I'm living with my parents' money that they left for me.

No, nobody knew that except for me and my relatives. 'That' as in my parents' death. And I'm not planning on telling anyone, including Austin, bout this soon enough. It's annoying, seeing people telling you 'oh I'm so sorry.' With sad and pity in their eyes; and for those who visits the church weekly? 'I'll pray for you.'

No, praying doesn't work. Praying doesn't help _shit_. Does _praying _helps to bring my parents back from the grave? No. The answer is no.

Pushing all the sadness aside. DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE WAS A TABLE SOCCER THERE? I LOVE THAT GAME! I also saw quite a few of our classmates there, though they were all boys. But I'm okay with it. I'm not a sexist mind you. We played table soccer for who knew how long, before we went to the 'classroom'.(IDK much bout church, I'm a Buddhist.)

And that's when I found out, the 'teacher' there was Austin's mom. It's kinda scary, considering that his mom is kinda wary of me being around her son. Though the lesson was pretty funny, how Austin's mom would insult him a little every chance she got.

We would go and have lunch after that at the nearby mall. It's nice eating with Austin, honest. He acts all cute and bubbly like a kid when he found out that there were pancakes available. He would get syrup all over his face too. And by all over his face, I mean _all over his face._ Considering how he just smack his face on the syrup coated pancakes. Cute Austin. He would also get all brother-ly too. "ALLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU EAT YOUR VEGETABLES." Sadly he can't really make a serious expression, with his goofy smile and syrup and all. And I would normally retaliate with "HELP ME EAT IT THEN." And I'll stuff those disgusting veggies down his throat. And we would, sometimes, walk around the mall talking bout who-knows-what, or, go back to church and play table soccer.

And with Austin there, I started to look forward to Sundays. :)

Honestly, I wasn't so sure bout reviews, I was just writing this cause i feel a little emo yesterday bout him. Him referring to someone in the story here whom i changed the name to Austin. Though their names are about there. If someone can guess his name, Ill do a special shout out and a chapter on whatever event they want me to write about in Austin and Ally version :) After looking through these 3 chapters, i feel that it looks a little dull. I'm not a writer, so help me by reviewing? I really want to make a great story for you guys. :) I'll also try to make it feel brighter by making myself write with icecream by my side. :) BTW, thx Cynthia for reviewing! I have a friend called Cynthia too :P


End file.
